Sesshomaru's Real Mother
by Muzica95
Summary: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so be gentle. Anyways this had always been in my head, what it would be like if Sesshomaru's mother was human instead of a yokai? What if she wasn't just any human but a human miko as well? A very powerful human miko. Not that good of a summary and the rest of the explanation is in side.
1. The Beginning

**Prologue  
><strong>Hey this is going to be my first Inuyasha fanfic and just to let everyone know that I am a great SesshKag and InupapaXKagome and well I have been having this in my head for some time now, what it would be like if Kagome was Sesshomaru's mother and now I know that people would have plenty to argue with that. Saying that how he would be born just like Inuyasha but I have read some fanfic's that if a Miko was powerful enough she could give birth to full blooded demons. Anyways Sesshomaru's father is still his father and about his demon mother don't worry she will be in there just not as his birth mother, anyways yeah this is my story hope you like it.

**Chapter 1  
><strong>It was almost near midnight as Kagome was once again looking for Inuyasha, though she did wander at times why she even bothered to look for him. After all it wasn't like she didn't know where he was or who he was with. But still she had a sense of responsibility for him, call her crazy but she just felt like it was her duty to take care of him and yes just like a friend but she felt that there was more to it but not like she had once felt before.

No she no longer loved Inuyasha like before but it felt a bit different but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it, but before she could think even further on it she saw one of Kikyo's soul stealers. Though she still found them a bit creepy she noticed that today they were heading towards the opposite way that Inuyasha had went, this confused and her curiosity was always the one that got her into trouble. Before she knew it she was fallowing them to see where they were going and why they weren't heading in the same place as Inuyasha.

After a while of walking Kagome began to notice that there were a bit more soul collectors then before and this worried her a bit, she thought of just returning back to the others but when she looked around she saw that she was somewhere unknown to her. Great she was lost, again.

"_Great going Kagome. You fallowed a bunch of soul-snake like things without thinking and now you are lost. Really great job._"

As she thought this to herself she had failed to notice that a few of the soul collectors had gathered around her, just when she had noticed it, it was already to late. They lifted her up into the air and were now flying threw the air. At first kagome was about to panic but when she saw how high up on the air she was she decided against it, reason she didn't feel like becoming a pancake.

After a while of flying Kagome finally saw where they were taking her, they were taking her to the the bone eaters well but why? When they were getting closer she started to see a figure standing next to the well, when they were close enough she saw that the figure was Kikyo. This surprised her beyond belief, wasn't she suppose to be with Inuyasha or something?

When they were close enough to the well she had thought that they were going to put her down on the ground but instead they had her right over the well instead. "Wait! What are you doing?" At her panicked expression Kikyo smirked and began to say a chant that Kagome had never heard of before.

"Kikyo what are you doing?" "I'm sending you away." "Away? What do you mean?" Kikyo looked up at Kagome and smirked up at her but then scowled down at the same time. She then said in absolute obvious annoyance, "I'm not at my full strength so I can't send you back home permanently."

At her words Kagome felt the color drain from her face but then she remembered that she had said that we wasn't strong enough to send her away. "Then what are you doing?" At her question Kikyo smirked once again and then said in a some what happy tone.

"I'm going to send you even further back in time and then I am going to seal the well. You would be stuck somewhere else in time. All alone, with no one there to help you. And you'll never return here or to your time ever again!" "No! You can't do that!" "I can and I will!"

Then she signaled her soul collectors and before Kagome knew it she was falling into the well and while she was falling she saw the smirk of Kikyo and the bright full moon. Then the familiar blue lights surrounded her but they soon turned to a light white color mixed with emerald green and just like always she landed safely on the ground, at the bottom of the well.

-  
>So here is Part 1 and remember that this is my first Inuyasha fanfic, it is manily a InupapaXKagome type thing so please be gentel with me. Review and no negatives please. Again Sesshomaru will be there just not anytime soon and no I am not going to go back and forth between Kagome and her friends, it is going to follow her all the way up until it meets back to the time Kikyo send Kagome away. Anyways enjoy! ;P<p> 


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2**  
>When Kagome looked up she saw that it was still dark and the moon was still full but Kikyo was no longer there, she looked around the well and saw that the vines that were usually there were no longer there. She sighed knowing that it was going to be difficult to try and get out of the well without the vines, but she had to try to get out and see where she was or more likely <strong>when<strong> she was.

Kagome began to try and fill for some of the rocks that stuck out more but hardly found any and that surprisingly the walls were a bit slippery, well she wasn't about to give up now so she gripped the rocks as best as she could and began to climb.

Not even halfway up she fell back and landed hard on her butt, she groaned to herself and gently rubbed her sore rump, she then got up from the ground and looked back up towards the mouth of the well. She cupped her hands around her mouth and began to shout out.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? I'm stuck here, at the bottom of the well! Anybody?"

Silence, her shouts were greated by silence for there was no one near her that could hear her shouts for help. She sighed to herself and decided that since it was so late that everyone was still asleep, she want to one of the walls and leans her back against it and slid down to the floor.

"_Maybe when it is morning someone would come by? I'll have to keep on trying. I can't give up. I have to try and undo what Kikyo had done to the well and get back to the others. I have to try, for them._"

With that in mind she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on top of her knees and began to slowly drift to sleep. When Kagome woke up she looked back up towards the mouth of the well and barely saw the pink in the sky signaling that the sun was coming up.

With much determination Kagome got up from the floor and stretched first, once she was done she then once again began to shout for help. This carried on for a while and kagome saw that soon no doubt that within an hour and a half that the sun would be upon her and no doubt she would get a nasty sunburn.

Kagome had no idea what to do anymore, it seemed that no one was around and the sun would be upon her soon enough and to top it all off she didn't have any water! Her throat hurt form all of the shouting that she did trying to get someone's attention but to her luck there was no one around!

Just when she about to actually cry in her despair she heard some noise and at first she thought that it was the wind but when she listened a bit more closely she soon realized that it was actually the sound of footsteps! Finally there was someone near by. Kagome waisted no time in shouting for help.

"Help! Please! I'm down here! Please, help me!"

Kagome then heard the sweet sound of those feet moving towards her direction and she smiled in complete relief, when the person peaked down at the well that she was in she couldn't quite see who it was but she able to tell that it was a man. She waved up at him and before she could say anything the man spoke to her a question that she hadn't know on how to respond.

"What are you doing down there and how did you get there without breaking your neck?"

Kagome smiled impishly at the man and even though his voice was a deep rich baritone, the kind that would make any women go weak in the knees at just hearing it. She scratched the back of her head and said what she hopped that he would accept it and help her get out.

"Just lucky I guess. But anyway can you help me get out? Please?"

Kagome was hoping that if she sounded not only polite but maybe even a bit distressed that he would feel sympathy for her and help her to get out with no further questions. To her astonishment the man had jumped right down the well and just when she was about to panic that he would hurt himself, he gracefully landed right in front of her and straighten up to his full hight.

Kagome felt her jaw drop a bit because well she felt a bit stupid for not noticing sooner that he wasn't a human but a yoaki instead, before she could get a better look at him he scooped her up in his arms bridal style and jumped right out of the well with her securely in his arms.

Kagome 'eep' a bit at the suddenness but then that soon changed when she had to tightly close her eyes at the sudden brightness that shined her eyes after being in the dark for so long. She felt them land back on the ground and then she felt the yokai gently place her back on her feet, her eyes were still close and she was still kind of holding on to him though she was safely out of the well and on the ground.

After a few more seconds Kagome slowly began to open her eyes and after a few blinks her eyes soon adjusted back to normal, when she was able to see okay she then felt that she was holding onto something and when she looked back and saw that her arms were still around the yokai's neck she quickly let go and began to apologizes for not letting go sooner.

While she was apologizing she had failed to notice the smirk that was on the yokai's face at her embarrassment and her apologizes towards him. He chuckled and when he did Kagome looked back up at him, his laugh was just as rich as his voice and it made her heart warm at the beautiful sound.

"There is no need to apologizes."

All Kagome could do was nod her head and blush as she looked at him for the first time and realized that he was really handsome, probably even more so then Sesshomaru!

He was tall probably a bit taller then Sesshomaru, she hadn't thought that was possible but apparently it was. His hair was silver like Sesshomaru's but it had a much richer shine to it and if she had to say it looked a bit better then Sesshomaru's, almost like his was a **copy** of this yokai's brilliant hair, it was also up in a high ponytail. His bangs were also a bit jagged and they part in the middle showing off the deep blue crescent moon that was on his forehead. His eyes were a rich mix of a liquid-fiery gold that threaten to drown her. He had creamy sun kissed skin. She could also see that he was built but not overly built like those bulky construction workers, no his was a lean perfection that she was practically drooling over. His face was built strong but had a certain softness to them that made her feel relaxed. Kagome then realized that when she was in his arms that they made her feel safe and secure, like nothing could harm her while she was in his arms. She had also notice that he had a single jagged blue stripe that was on each check.

Kagome then noticed that his clothing were all high quality the kind that royals would wear. It looked almost like Sesshomaru's but different, were Sesshomaru only had one shoulder spike he had it on both shoulders. Also instead on having that fury boa thing draped over his right shoulder it was behind him like a cape that dragged behind him just a bit and it split a bit in the middle making two instead of one. Also his sash wasn't yellow and blue like Sesshomaru's but instead a powdery red and blue instead. Also their shirts were different instead of the red hexagon flower that Sesshomaru had his was more like navy blue strips and there wasn't that much either, and to top it all off he had those arm protectors. You know the kind that samurai wear but his was black and silver (silver in the middle and with black strips on the side) instead of one color, it protected the top of his hand and it ended at the end of his elbow.

All in all he was a very and she meant _very_ handsome yokai that she had ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on and Sesshomaru was right under him. Kagome was brought out of her stare when said yoaki coughed to get her attention and boy did she blush.

"Gomenasai! I didn't mean to stare... I um..." "It's alright."

At his words she smiled up at him and nodded unbeknownst to her the light blush that crossed his checks.

"So. Do I get the name of helping a beautiful young woman?"

Kagome blushed as he called her beautiful, for she really didn't feel that way considering what had happened to her but still it was nice that someone. Especially for someone as handsome as he was calling her beautiful.

"Kagome, my name is Kagome." "Kagome. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Again she blushed at his words but then realized that she had yet to know his name.

"Um... if you don't mind. May I ask for your name as well?" "Of course, it is after all only fair that I give you my name since you have given me yours."

Kagome then realized that he was very polite for a yokai and wasn't stuck up like how most were or mean and cold like Sesshomaru was, though he hasn't been all that cold towards her lately. Maybe because of the many times she had protected and cared for his ward Rin?

"My name is InuToshio."

Kagome eyes grew big at what he just told her.

"_It can't be, he suppose to be dead! But wait Kikyo said that she was sending me back further in time. Did she send back when Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father is still alive!?_"

-  
>...OMG! This chapter is long! Well I suppose that there will be some chapters that are long and some that aren't. Anyways Kagome has finally meet Toshio and yes that is what I am nameing him. Kagome is much further back into the past the question is though how much further back is she? Also I hoped that I discribed him good and if not then you can look up his image online and see for yourself. There will be a few Japanesses words here and there and I might not always write what they mean so advanced sorry about that. So it finally degins. Review and no negatives please. Enjoy! ;P<p>

Gomenasai = I'm sorry


	3. The invitation

**Part 3**  
>While Kagome stared at the very <em><strong><span>alive<span>**_InuToshio she had no idea on how to think about this let alone how to go about it all, she was a bit afraid that if she changed something during this time then it could mess up the future... err the past that she goes to. The past that she has to get back to, while Kagome was having an inner battle with herself she had failed to notice that she was still not only being a bit to quite but that Toshio was now waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

When Kagome saw his hand waving in front of her face she then quickly snapped back to reality and blushed deeply for spacing out and in front of the father of her two friends, (though Sesshomaru pretends that she isn't he still cares in his own way) when Toshio saw her blushing he chuckled a bit.

"Sorry." "It's alright, but do you do this often?" "N-no, its just there are a lot of things on my mind is all."

Toshio looked confused but soon he smiled at her and then he surprised her by petting the top of her head, this of course confused her but was nice none the less. His touch was soft and gentle, it relaxed her and she found that she actually enjoyed his touch.

When Toshio was done petting her head he blushed when he realized what he had done and without her permission, but then when he saw how she had actually relaxed in his touch he then smiled a small smile. Relived that he hadn't offended her by petting her head without permission he smiled again.

They stayed like that for a while until Kagome could no longer stand the silence and politely cleared her throat, just when she was about to say something Toshio had beaten her to it.

"So are you going to explain as to why you were at the bottom of the well?"

At his question Kagome tensed and began to panic a bit, after all it wasn't like she could tell him the truth but maybe the stretch of the truth?

"Someone pushed me in when I wasn't looking."

She was hoping that he would accept her answer and just not ask any more questions, but lady luck wasn't on her side today.

"Who wanted to push you in a dry old well?" "Someone who believed that I was a threat..."

Kagome then lowered her head and when she did Toshio got the feeling that he shouldn't push any further then he had. He cleared his throat and began to say.

"Gomenasai. I shouldn't have pressed on the subject." "Sono daijobu." "May I escort you to your home?"

At that Kagome tensed and before she knew it her eyes swelled up with tear and she said in a some what shaky voice.

"I don't actually have a home, _anywhere_ _near_ here."

Before she knew it the tears started to fall from her eyes. Toshio then gently pulled Kagome into his arms and embraced her allowing her to cry, though he didn't understand why she was crying but he was a gentlemen and allowed her to cry it all out. When Kagome was done she then gently pushed away from Toshio's chest.

"Sorry for crying like that I-" "Its no problem. I shouldn't have pushed it." "No, its alright you were just curious."

When Kagome looked up at Toshio his heart went out to her, she looked so innocent, so vulnerable, so beautiful. That he felt the need to protect her, to make sure that **nothing** bad could ever happen to her. While he was staring at her deep ocean blue eyes, he had asked her something that he then soon somewhat regretted after.

"Come live with me."

-  
>DonDonDon! What will Kagome say? Why is Toshio feeling that way towards her? So many questions and so little time but no worry's everything will happen but it will take time is all. Anyways yes I know that they have just meet and that it takes time to fall in love and what not but come on who <em>doesn't<em> like Kagome? But don't worry he isn't about to mate her right away, it **will** take time but they will get there no worries. So review and please nothing negative. Enjoy! ;P


	4. The Acceptance

**Part 4**  
>Kagome was at first a bit unsure of what she had heard but when she realized that he really meant what he had said to her, she blushed like a strawberry, Kagome had no idea what on earth made him want to ask her to live with him but before she could say anything she saw the most unbelievable thing ever.<p>

Toshio was blushing. Thee Toshio. The great InunoToshio. The most feared and powerful yokai that had ever lived was **blushing**! While she was looking at Toshio she noticed that he was trying to hide his face and was trying to say something else but he wasn't doing such a great job at it.

Kagome smiled a really bright wide smile and as she watched him she realized that he was pretty... cute trying to make what it was at first an awkward situation but is now a warm situation instead.

When Toshio had realized what he had said he immediately regretted it and was trying to hide his very heated face and say something that wasn't equally or even more humiliating but nothing came out and he dared not look up at her.

While Toshio was trying to find a way to make what he said not weird at all he was most shocked with what Kagome had said to him instead.

"Okay. I'll come and live with you, if of course it isn't any trouble that I stay with you."

At her words Toshio smiled at her and even though he was surprised with what she had said to his question/offer but he sure wasn't about to let this opportunity slip on by.

"Of course not, Kagome. it is never an inconvenience so shinpai nai. Okay?" "Okay."

Then right after Toshio stretched out his hand towards Kagome and said in the most confident voice that she had ever heard.

"Lets start to head _home_ then shall we, Kagome?" "Hai."

Kagome then grabbed a hold of his hand and started walking side by side with Toshio.

-  
>Okay this is part four and yes it is small and I apologizes for that, I promise that the next one will be a bit more longer and probably more Japaneses words in it as well. Anywasy review and please nothing negative. They are taking their first step and already Toshio knows that he feels something towards Kagome. Review and nothing negative please. Enjoy! ;P<p>

Shinpai nai = no worries  
>Hai = yes<p> 


	5. Traveling Together

**Part 5**

Toshio and Kagome were walking through the forest and at a pace that Kagome was comfortable with and not like the usual pace that Inuyasha always pushed her and the rest of the group, at the thought of that she felt a bit of sadness wash over her at the thought of her long lost friends.

Toshio was making sure that Kagome was comfortable and that he made sure that he didn't walk at a pace that would stress her out but when he felt her mood change from her normal mood (the one that he has sense so far) to one that was sadness he was a bit confused and wondered what had happened.

Did he do something wrong? Did he say something wrong? But he didn't do or say anything wrong, could that be it? Could that really be it? Maybe she is upset because he isn't talking to her? Does she think that he doesn't want to talk to her? Maybe he should say something but what would he say?

While _both_ Kagome and Toshio were lost in their thoughts they had failed to notice the few low level yokai's that were stalking them, they were attracted to the scent and the enormous power that was flowing off of the girl that was walking with an equally powerful yokai who they had no idea **who** it was.

They had decided that they wanted to prove that they were powerful and had decided to attack their first "_worthy_" appointment and well lets just say that they had definitely found **strong** opponents that they were just going to find out just how strong they were.

When they jumped at them both Toshio and Kagome were a bit taken by surprise but that soon changed for they just as equally snapped into defense.

Toshio was handling his opponent like as if he was nothing and to be honest he was nothing compared to the famous InunoToshio the great dog general, once he was done he then turned back towards Kagome to see how she was doing with her opponent.

What he saw made his eyes go wide.

Kagome was shooting out pink orbs form both her hands and while she was doing that she was **also** holding up a strong barrier that was protecting her from her opponents attack.

Toshio knew from the moment that when he had meet her that she was a _**very**_ powerful miko but he didn't thought that she was able to attack _**and**_ protect herself at the same **time**! Toshio was now even more interested in her now and he was going to do **all** that he could to figure her out.

Kagome was handeling her opponent quite while and when she had first put her barrier up she was wondering if she should or shouldn't attack but she also knew that even though she had been practicing more and more with her miko powers she found a way to not only defend herself but to _**also**_ attack at the same **time**! That was what she had done.

After a while she had finally got rid of her opponent and then when she turned back towards Toshio she saw that he was staring at her with a strange glint in his eyes that for some reason made her blush.

"Nani?" "Nani mo. I was just thinking that you are full of surprises."

Toshio then smiled at her that caused her to blush even more and made his smirk grow wider. Then they both continued on with their walk all the while Toshio was smirking and glanced over at Kagome form time to time, Kagome while she still had that beep blush across her face.

-  
>Yup things are getting interesting now, the question is though just how more interesting it would get. Read and find out. Kagome shows a side that she hasn't even shown her firnds yet and Toshio wants to figure her out, how will this all end for them? Review and nothing negative please. Enjoy! ;P<p>

Nani = what  
>Nani mo = nothing<p> 


	6. The Offer

**Part 6  
><strong>They walked for sometime until Toshio looked up towards the sky that was once blue but it now has some orange, red, and a tinge of pink all mixed and blended perfectly. Normally he would have loved to gazed up at the sky while the sun set but since he wasn't alone he had to find a clearing for them to camp in for the night.

While Toshio was thinking this Kagome then was looking around the forest and she saw that it was starting to get dark, she then looked up and saw that the sun was setting for the day. Kagome glanced over at her companion and saw that he had his '_thinking_' look so she decided to wait.

Kagome has seen this famous '_thinking_' look not _only_ on Inuyasha but on Sesshomaru as well, she had wondered if any of them had noticed that they do this look while they thought.

The infamous '_thinking_' look is that they have a sort of far of look in their golden eyes, their jaw is set and have a bit of a frown, and their brows are also a bit forward as well. Kagome has also noticed that they more they think the more their jaw is set and the more their brows go closer together.

She has to admit that it is a bit cute, especially if they think really really hard on something. You know that kind that a child would get when they try to think on anything so hard. That was the kind of look that Toshio had right at the moment she want to do nothing more then to tease him about his '_thinking_'.

But considering that he actually looked like he was concentrating so she didn't dare, she waited until it looked like he was figuring whatever he was thinking about. Finally Toshio face brighten and before she knew it he had grabbed a hold of her arm and began to lead her towards someplace.

Toshio couldn't believe how he had nearly forgotten about that one clearing that was somewhat near a hot spring and a small waterfall, they could have a place for drinking water and to catch food as well so Kagome could have something to drink and easily catch food as well. Plus the clearing gave them a wonderful view of the starry sky.

"Toshio! Where are we going?" "You shall see soon. Shintaku me, alright?" "Daijobu."

After a while Toshio and Kagome had arrived at the clearing that Toshio was taking her and when they arrived Kagome gasped at it, it was absolutely beautiful with all the many different colored flowers and the fireflies that were softly flying around and the amazing view of the clear starry sky. It was absolutely beautiful.

Toshio was happy that Kagome was impressed with where they were staying, he then went about telling her where the river and the hot spring was at. He was then surprised to see that Kagome was most excited to hear that there was a hot spring near by.

Toshio then had asked her why she was happy and at first she looked a bit confused then realization dawn on her. People weren't known for keeping clean as much as she liked to be clean.

When Kagome had told him why she wasn't all surprised to see his eyes go wide that she liked being clean. Kagome tried to stop herself from giggling at his reaction but she wasn't doing that good of a job at it and so a few snickers escaped here and there.

Toshio was definitely amazed that Kagome liked being clean but then again that would explained why she smelled so different from all the other humans, who smelled like sweat, dirt, and of death even from the day they were born. But not Kagome, she didn't even come **close** to what the other humans smelled like.

No she smelled of fresh rain in a spring storm, strawberries, and surprisingly enough sunshine as well. Kagome smell was unique and it was hers and hers alone, Toshio knew that he would never forget her scent... **ever**.

Kagome then later on had asked if she could go and take a bath she felt dirty and didn't want to feel that way anymore but there was a bit of a problem, she didn't have her pack which meant that she didn't have her cleaning supplies with her. At that thought she then quickly told him to forget about it, Toshio was about to lead to the hot spring but once she changed her mind he was confused as to why.

When he questioned her as to why she had changed her mind about bathing her face turned red and for a while she wouldn't say anything, it wasn't until he thought that maybe she was thinking that someone would go and spy on her while she bathed? If so then he would quickly put those thoughts to rest because he wouldn't let anyone get anywhere near her while she bathed.

"Kagome if you are worried about someone walking in or spying on you while you bathe then please don't worry. For I would anata o mamoru."

At his words Kagome smiled up at him and thanked him but she then quickly explained to him as to why she couldn't bathe. When she was done she was blushing so much like her face was on fire, Toshio on the other hand was trying not to smirk at her predicament but he had somehow managed to clampdown enough to offer her his mokomoko to dry herself off.

At first Kagome blush like crazy but as she thought about it she had to admit it wouldn't be so bad to use it, after all he was offering it to her for her to us it but then it would end up smelling like her and well right now she was a bit dirty and she didn't want him to smell her stink that would stick to his mokomoko.

Just when she was about to decline his offer and tell him that she would just wait until they arrived at his home to take a bath, Toshio then went about telling her that he didn't mind it at all and he even went about telling her that she didn't really smell bad or anything and that he was surprised that she even thought that at all.

Kagome blushed at his kind words and so agreed, she then followed him to the hot springs where she could then take her bath.

-  
>Sorry that I hadn't posted anything for a while, I caught a stomach virus and well I didn't feel like doing anything for a while. I'm getting better though she yeah when I saw that I hadn't updated anything I got a bit upset so yeah now I am updating like crazy. So here is the 6th one and yeah here you get to see that Toshio is deffinately likeing Kagome and Kagome is just barely going to show signs that she too is liking him as well. Review and nothing negative please. Enjoy! ;P<p>

anata o mamoru = guard you  
>daijobu = alright<br>shintaku = trust


	7. Temptation and Punishment

**Part 7  
><strong>Kagome was relaxing in the hot spring enjoying the warmth of the water as her muscles's relaxed, she leaned her head against a warm rock and closed her eyes enjoying that she could take as much time in the springs compared to whenever she traveled with Inuyasha.

Though Kagome was indeed grateful that her new traveling companion was allowing her to enjoy her bathing, he wasn't even rushing her but instead had told her that she could take as long as she could and that there was no rush at all. At the thought of her new companion, her _very_ attractive companion.

Kagome blushed at thinking about him, "_How could I even think about him that way? He is Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father for crying out loud! I shouldn't be thinking of him that way._" she then lowered herself deep into the water but not enough to be fully emerged under in.

While Kagome was off in her own little world Toshio was off not that far away, he was keeping guard incase any wondering yokai dare to try and disturb his new companions bathing time. But while he was keeping watch he too was starting to think on a few thing's, especially about a certain miko who happen to be bathing.

She wasn't like any women that he had meet before, human, yokai, or even hanyou! She was so different and so unique that he was sure that no matter how much he looked he would _**never**_ find another like her **ever** again. She was an enigma that he wanted to figure out.

He wanted to understand her but more then anything he wanted **her**. At this realization Toshio's eye's grew wide, he couldn't believe it he had just meet her not just maybe an hour or so ago and all of a sudden he wanted her? But the more he thought of it the more it seemed that way.

Toshio was always one to fallow his instincts but he also knew that he knew absolutely next to nothing about Kagome, after that he then decided that he would get to know her and that if this feeling that he had would either go away or grow even stronger then he would go about it then.

But until then he would have to not only get to know her but to allow her to get to know him as well, he was thinking this he heard the water splash a bit while sensing that Kagome was moving. "_So, she is done with her bath now._" Toshio continued to wait until he was told otherwise.

When Kagome had rapped herself with the fluffy boa type thing and felt how soft, silky it was she wanted nothing more but to keep wearing it for as long as she could. Maybe forever but she knew that Toshio would want it back, so reluctantly she began to pat herself dry though she took her time in drying off.

Once Kagome was dry form head to toe she began to put on her clothes and once she was dressed she then rapped the boa thing around herself once again and made her way to where Toshio was standing guard over her. After her first few steps Toshio was beside her before she knew it.

"Oh, Toshio! Don't do that!" Kagome light slapped his arm and continued walking towards the clearing where they would camp for the night, Toshio lightly laughed when she had slapped his arm. "Gomenasai, Kagome. I had not meant to scare you." Kagome just 'humphed' at him and continued her walk.

Toshio just light shuck his head and continued walking just a bit behind Kagome, when they made it back to where they were going to camp Toshio had noticed that Kagome had not returned his tail back to him. He could tell by the way she was holding it close to her that she liked it.

He was a bit _tempted_ to make it move or have it rap around her completely, oh the face she would make was just all too _much_ for him. So he did, he made his tail rap around her and move a little making her a bit ticklish. When his tail had rapped itself around Kagome, she gave the **_loudest_** squeal he had ever heard.

Kagome was just standing in the clearing where they were going to camp for the night and while she was waiting for Toshio, all of a sudden the boa thing that she was still holding had come to life as it rapped itself around her making sure that couldn't escape. Kagome tried to wiggle free but every time she did it wiggled along with her, causing her to laugh a bit.

"What...*laughs*...is...*laughs*...going...*laughs*...on...*laughs*!" While Kagome was laughing Toshio was _**also**_ laughing along with her, the look on her face and the fact that her laughter was contagious it was all just too much. Finally after a few seconds Toshio had managed to clam down enough to stop his tail from tickling Kagome any further.

Once Kagome was freed she immediately took off the boa type thing and shoved it back into Toshio's arm while she tried to catch her breath, After a minute or so Kagome had gotten her breath back and looked over at Toshio who was still remembered how she had asked Sesshomaru what the thing on his shoulder was.

**_~~Flash Back~~_**

_"Um...Sesshomaru can I ask you something?" Sesshomaru turned his head towards Kagome and just raised his eyebrow, Kagome had seen it a few time and knew that he was giving her permission to ask her question._

_"I was wondering...um...what is that thing on your should?" At Sesshomaru look Kagome thought that she had somehow insulted him. "I don't mean to be rude it's just that...well I have always wondered is all..."_

_He just kept on staring at her and for a while Kagome really thought that he wasn't going to reply to her but then he did and boy the answer that she got was not what she expected at all._

_"It is my tail." In order to prove it he stretched out his arm and had it move from his arm to rap itself around her and back to him right on his shoulder once again. "Oh..."_  
><strong>~~End of Flash Back~~<br>**  
>Kagome put two and two together of what Sesshomaru and not only told her but demonstrated to her as well, since it was a part of them they could have it do whatever they wanted. Even have it move away from their body, Kagome really should have been a bit more careful.<p>

Toshio stared at Kagome and when she closed her eyes and took a deep breath he thought that she was just catching some more air but when she opened her eyes, that was when Toshio knew that he had sealed his doom. Kagome started to **yell** at him! Toshio covered his ears to protect them from her loud high-pitched voice but it didn't do much.

Kagome let him have it, she knew from experience that when she screamed and that at a certain high level it really, really hurt for a yokai. Wether they were hanyou or full-blooded yokai her yelling hurt both of them even human ears at times, finally after a few minutes Kagome was done yelling and went to go to the river near by.

Toshio couldn't believe the lungs on that girl and there was still a ringing in his poor little abused ears, but then again he could sort of understand why she yelled at him. He then decided that he would go and ayamaru to Kagome, once the ringing in his ear had stopped of course.

~~~~  
>Here is part 7 and I am sorry that I haven't posted up in a while the internet at my house kept on going on and off a lot so I decided to wait until the internet had decided to behave properly. So anyways, Toshio and Kagome seem to be starting to think of each other in that certain way and he even wants her to get to know him before he decides on anything. I even have a flashback, yay! Hopefully I did good. Also Toshio decided to tickle-attack Kagome, <strong>big<strong> mistake and so she punishies him by yelling at him, lol. His poor little yokai ears. Anyways will Kagome accept his apology? What will happen to her at the river? Stay tunne and find out. Review and please nothing negative. Enjoy! ;P

Ayamaru = apologize


	8. AN

Hello my fellow readers' and reviewers'!

I have noticed that I haven't updated any of my stories' recently and I sincerely apologize for that and the reason that I haven't update any of my stories' is because not only is my internet not working at times but because once again we are having Christmas over at my house, again!

Which means that we have to get thing's ready and prepared, which also means that I am almost never on the computer and I have barely written sentence's in any of the new chapters' that I am working on.

But I promise that I'll try to update before or sometime after the Christmas as soon as everything calms down both on the internet and at my house as well.

Until then Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's!


End file.
